


Hamilchat: Mr loudmouth

by orphan_account



Series: Ham 'n kik [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Group chat, M/M, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: HamSandwich: thank you for your contributions, you all are invited to my funeralSweetiePie: what's the wanting of death today for





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness! I am so sorry i haven't posted recently my loves! I've only recently regained my internet access, if I had It I would have posted I swear! But im back and I'll try to post as often as possible!

HamSandwich: what are creative ways to kill yourself

WineMom: hang yourself with a nerd rope

SewMe: dont give him ideas

Freckledqueer: put five hour energy in your coffee maker instead of water

HamSandwich: with a creamer substitute being monster, yes

Angle: alex you basically drink that every day, it would not effect you

HamSandwich: yeah

PegMe: talk to jefferson for more than 10 minutes

HamSandwich: I've done it and survived

PegMe: you poor soul

NetflixandNyQuil: you can't live without talking for a minute, so sew your mouth shut

SewMe: OBLITERATED

BurrItsCold: run your mouth, I mean you'll eventually get shot for it

SweetiePie: take back your jackets from John

Freckledqueer: I would kill you tbh

HamSandwich: thank you for your contributions, you all are invited to my funeral

SweetiePie: what's the wanting of death today for

TrueFrancophile: he said some choice words Infront of Mr Washington

HamSandwich: I wouldn't have said that shit if YOU hadn't said anything

TrueFrancophile: I was just laying down my point, not insulting you too much, and you had to go and talk shit about Jemmy

HamSandwich:okay but I told no fucking lies. I mean honestly, I just point out the facts!!

Angle: you were debating with jefferson and insulted James? Why? ????

NetflixandNyQuil: when he can't prove his point he enjoys taking low blows, like insulting loved ones instead

HamSandwich: shut your sniffling ass up

Freckledqueer: ham don't attack James, get into a fist fight with jefferson, like that I'll approve of

PegMe: oh com'on if Thomas can dish it, he should be able to take it

SewMe: you to are both acting like kids

HamSandwich: but he started it!

HamSandwich: he said shit about John!

Freckledqueer: excuse???

NetflixandNyQuil: he did not, Hamilton don't lie, he said " honestly John deserves better than an imbecile like you."

TrueFrancophile: I would never insult a cinnamon roll like John

TrueFrancophile: and that does not give you the right to attack someones condition Alexander

SweetiePie: shhhhhhhhhhhhhuususuuuuuuuhhhhhs

SweetiePie: and i thought you too were just starting to get along

TrueFrancophile: if he gives a sincere apology to James I'll be willing to consider forgiving him

HamSandwich: I'm sorry your dating a prick

Freckledqueer: welp that's as good as an apology as your getting

PegMe: YOUR TEARING THIS FAMILY APART

Angle: Peggy this is no time for memes

TrueFrancophile: go screw yourself Alexander

TrueFrancophile: I knew you were short but I didn't know you could go this low

TrueFrancophile: you know you'll just miss out on the blessing that is muwa

  
TrueFrancophile has left the chat

  
WineMom: *distant screaming*

Freckledqueer: yikes

SewMe: y'all need time to chill out

2 hours ago  
  
HamSandwich added TrueFrancophile to the chat

HamSandwich: I guess I'm sorry

HamSandwich: like I said shit I shouldn't have

TrueFrancophile: fine

HamSandwich: don't you have something to say??

TrueFrancophile: nope

HamSandwich: boi

Freckledqueer: here we go again

SewMe: oh my lanta


End file.
